shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert D. Wynn/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Wynn was taught basic boxing techniques by his older brothers at the orphanage, with whom he had sparred many times. Physical Strength Wynn has immense physical strength, being able to fight evenly against men who are known for their strength, such as Jera, without the use of his Devil Fruit powers. Wynn has been shown to lift very large objects, as well as being able to strike objects with great strength. Agility Wynn has very fast reflexes, being able to sense and dodge Benji's arrows while many others were hit by them. He is also quite fast, being able pin down Benji after finding him in his hiding spot. Wynn had spent many days strengthening his speed, agility, and strength in Saya Valley. Endurance Wynn's Devil Fruit allows him to absorb many physical attacks, such as bullets and blunt objects. Being made of dough, he is also able to be cut or sliced without getting injured. In fact, Wynn uses this method to access places he normally couldn't, similar to Smiley in the Punk Hazard Arc. Of course, if the attack is imbued with Haki, Wynn would take a great amount of damage if hit. Even without his powers, he is able to take a lot of physical strain. Weapons Wynn is not known to use a sword, although he has a dagger given to him by Kaminari . He used it more before he developed full control of his Devil Fruit Powers, and usually only uses it when he is not able to use his Devil Fruit powers or does not believe he should use them at a certain time. Devil Fruit For further information: Mempou Mempou no Mi Wynn ate the Mempou Mempou no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into dough. When Wynn first ate his Devil Fruit, he was upset because he did not believe it had any good uses. Once he was trained by Kaminari, Wynn gained a lot of control over his powers and was able to use them more efficiently. Wynn is able to superheat parts of his body in order to turn them into bread, making them harder and stiffer than his dough body parts, which can be used as weapons or as armor. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation:'' Wynn is able to use Kenbunshoku Haki, although he is not that skilled at it. He is able to sense attacks and react to them, but he is not able to anticipate the attack and predict his opponents movements. ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments:'' Wynn first found out about Busoshoku Haki from Kaminari and incorporated it into his fighting techniques with ease. He is able to imbue his attacks with Haki, which makes his bread form much more powerful. The name of his pirate crew, the Black Bread Pirates, comes from his Busoshoku Haki skills. ''Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King:'' ''It is unknown if Wynn is able to use Haoshoku Haki. Category:KingDoji Category:Character Subpages